


Don't Be a Stranger

by Ohio_Doe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys Kissing, Cas has a cat, Cas' Ass, Dean likes Ass, Hand Jobs, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Librarian Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Not betad, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, WIP, shared hand jobs, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohio_Doe/pseuds/Ohio_Doe
Summary: After Sam bugs Dean into getting his books from the library, the cutie with the booty librarian slips Dean his number.





	1. I Like Big Books and I Cannot Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Most likely smut in later chapters

The alarm on Dean’s nightstand sounded, blaring through his quiet room and stabbing his eardrums. Groaning, he rolled over, hitting at his nightstand blindly. God, it was early. He had recently taken up the mantel of manager at Singer Salvage and Restoration and he was starting to regret it. He worked long hours and his days started early.

The only upside to this new change was the fact that he now got the full weekend off, and even leaving early on Fridays. Good thing today was Friday and he trusted Garth and Jo to close up shop.

The reason he was now in charge was because the owner, Bobby, had taken ill and wasn’t in the position to wake up at the ass crack of dawn or work over twelve-hour days. He gladly took the responsibility from the man, giving his surrogate uncle a much-needed break.

By the time he stepped out of the shower, the sun had barely made its way past the horizon, the sky bled red and purple. He enjoyed the sight, no matter how much he didn’t enjoy getting up that early. He sat on this porch, rocking and sipping his first cup of morning coffee, watching the sun inch its way just a bit higher.

South Dakota wasn’t Dean’s first destination in mind to spend his days, not originally. He was from Kansas, the best place on Earth. When he was younger, both of his parents were in a car accident, being killed by a drunk driver. Ironically, his father had recently stopped drinking, fearing he could become an alcoholic and put others in the same position.

His younger brother’s dream was California, Sam Winchester, big-city lawyer, fighting cases for bigwigs and against them. Until his girlfriend died. Now Sam was here in South Dakota with Dean, close to family, practicing law here in a small town. Of course, having Sammy close by had made things better, easier.

Sam and Bobby weren’t his only family, everyone at the shop was. A big guy named Benny who was pretty funny, a tall awkward man named Garth who seemed to want to hug too much, their tech girl Charlie was pretty fiery. And how could he forget Jo, Dean in woman form.

Dean filled up the thermos, locked his doors and headed out for his day. It was warming up, the sun waking the world surrounding Dean and he loved being awake before most others and seeing this. It was quiet and it was peaceful.

Unlike the garage, filled with music, voices, and clinks and clanks of tools on cars. Dean loved this too, being part of a well-oiled machine that was so effortless to be a part of. This was his family and he enjoyed being with them most days. This was his own little piece of chaos. But he still couldn’t wait to get home.

Dean mostly filled out paperwork on Fridays, working on the numbers and whatever he could finish. When he finished what he could, Dean snuck out onto the shop floor and changed a car's oil before someone spotted him. After being admonished, Dean slunk back into the office to make some calls and order some parts.

He eyed the clock, minute by minute ticked by and he could not wait to leave. Dean had his mindset on going home, eating garbage food, and probably dozing off on the couch with an almost empty six back at his feet. Ah, the weekend of champions.

Sam: Dean could you do me a favor?

Dean: Uhg what? I’m about to head home.

Sam: Could you stop by the library for me? I have some books in but I’m busy for the next couple of days but I neeeeeeed them.

Sam: (frowny face)(cry face)

Dean: Uhg fine. You owe me. (middle finger emoji)

Sam: Thanks, Dean.

Sam: (flutter heart emoji)

Dean rolled his eyes. Of course, Sam would ask him to hit the library on the day he got to go home early. He’d be at the library like some_… nerd _instead of going home and being alone with his beer. Dean snorted at the thought. He tried not to think about his complete collection of Star Wars, Star Trek, and Indiana Jones. Sue him, he could geek out too.

Music blaring and windows down, Dean rambled his way across town to the library. Maybe he could pick up a book too. He hadn’t used his library card in… way too long. Maybe he hoped they had the new book about Star Trek.

After pulling into a spot, Dean made his way into the library. It was quiet and smelled like Clorox. The book he was looking for sadly wasn’t there but he found some Vonnegut, which okay, not as good as Star Trek but it was still good.

When he made his way to the desk, Dean’s eyes landed on the ass of who he assumed was the librarian, sticking up in the air as they grabbed something from the bottom shelf. Black jean-clad and followed by some meaty thighs, it was a beautiful sight.

Dean would probably daydream about that ass later, playing the five-finger shuffle. He sucked his teeth, watching it wiggle as the owner furthered its search. No need to interrupt, he could eye that ass all day if he could. Ew… he sounded like a creep.

The owner of the ass stood after muttering a sound of success, displaying a dusty book to the empty library. Or so he’d thought, it looks like. Dean tried to hide his smile by rubbing his chin and looking like he was fascinated by the cover of his book.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you there.” A deep voice left the librarian, surprising Dean. That voice was sex soaked in whiskey and he could die happily listening to it. “Was there something I could help you with?”

Dean shuffled up to the desk, placing the book in front of the librarian. “I wanted to pick up some stuff for my brother if that’s okay.” He checked out the librarian, just a little. He had a shock of dark hair, stubble to match, broad shoulders and what looked like hips he could lick for days. And let’s not forget about the small piece of metal nestled on the right side of the man’s nose and the glasses perched on his nose. His entirely black ensemble fit rather snug, not that Dean was complaining. 

The library smiled, opening the book to the barcode. “Yeah, you can do that. Do you have a library card though?” Dean got eyed a little himself. The dude probably wondered if Dean could read and wondered why he was getting a book by Vonnegut when he was _clearly_ a caveman.

Feeling a bit self-conscious, Dean quietly removed his library card from his wallet and slid it over. Fuck, this dude was hot and Dean’s jeans were stained from the oil change he did.

“Awesome, give me just a second.” The librarian tapped at his computer, scanning the card Dean gave him. “And what was your brother’s name?”

Dean cleared his throat, feeling like a creep staring at the hot guy. “Sam Winchester.”

“Sweet, thanks. Let me go check the back and I’ll be right back.” The hot guy smiled and left Dean’s sight for a moment. When he returned, Dean’s jaw dropped.

Are you kidding? Sam said a few books, not TEN! Dean was going to kill him. He didn’t even have a bag to carry the things out in.

The librarian laughed, placing the stack of books on the counter, starting to scan them. “I see he didn’t tell you how much he sent you after.”

“Uh, no. He only said a few.” Dean glared at the stack. Yeah, Sam was going to owe him one. The little fucker. He had to find a way to get back at his little brother.

“No problem…. Dean.” The librarian’s eyes flashed to the screen then back to the man himself, eyes sparkling with mirth. He pulled a reusable shopping bag from under the counter, starting to place the stack of books in it. Before Dean could refuse, the librarian was printing his receipt and placing it in the Vonnegut’s front cover after dropping it, giving Dean another look of the ass. “Figured I could help a fellow Vonnegut lover out.”

Dean smiled, scratching the back of his neck. “Thanks, man. I would have dropped the whole load.”

A snort escaped the librarian’s lips before he tried valiantly to cover it with a cough but failed, making his glasses slip down a bit. “I’m sorry. I just… I’m Castiel.”

“Gesundheit,” Dean mumbled.

Castiel chuckled, rolling his eyes. “Very funny.” He pushed at the bridge of his glasses, moving them back up his nose. “Make sure your brother gets these back or else I’ll transfer the fees to his account.”

“Duly noted.” Dean laughed. “Thanks again, man.” He slipped the card back into his wallet and hefted the bag from the counter, in fear for its stability with Sam’s books inside.

“Have a good day, Dean.” Castiel waved, bracing his elbows on the counter, watching Dean’s retreating form.

Dean threw a small wave over his shoulder, exiting the library. Man, why did Sam never tell him about the new librarian? Not only was he hot, but he also ticked so many boxes on Dean’s boner list. Dark hair, pretty eyes, thick thighs, nice ass, and nerd glasses. The nose ring was a new thing but damn did it make Little Dean tingle.

The waterfall of books on the kitchen table drew Sam from his nose being buried in his current book, causing him to throw one of his famous bitch faces as Dean. “Dude, really?”

“Yes, really. You didn’t tell me it was this many.” Dean huffed, opening the fridge. He needed his beer and he needed it like yesterday.

Sam scoffed, sorting through the books, organizing them into piles that Dean didn’t care about finding out the system of.

The older brother snapped his beer open, dragging deeply from it. He sighed, letting out a small burp. “I’m going to sleep for the next three days, Sam, I’m telling you.” Dean cracked his back, leaning side to side and twisting.

“Uh,” Sam held up the Vonnegut book and the receipt from inside. “I think this belongs to you.”

Dean rolled his eyes, going to pluck the book from his brother’s hand when he noticed a neat scroll on the back of the receipt.

_Don’t be a stranger._

_Castiel ; ) _

The librarian’s number was jotted down below. The little shit must have jotted the note down when he “dropped” the receipt. Maybe Dean had to make his way to the library a bit more often. After all, he didn’t want to be a stranger.


	2. It's a Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean runs into Castiel again and finally texts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never done a slow burn so this might turn into shameless smut real quick. I'm trying.   
Also, I'm bad lol sorry

The next time Dean saw Castiel, he didn’t actually know it was the cute librarian. A sleek black motorcycle slid up beside Dean at the longest red light in town, the rider wearing a helmet to match the bike. The rider’s clothes fit well, which Dean notice of when he started checking out the dude’s ass where it sat against the seat, thighs relaxed and feet planted on the ground, keeping the bike from toppling over. What? He liked ass. And thighs. Ugh, he felt like a perv now.

The rider turned toward Dean, holding his hand out in _really?_ motion and pointed two fingers at his helmet then to Dean, essentially saying “My eyes are up here, buddy”. Dean couldn’t see those eyes, so he couldn’t really look into them. Until he flipped back the visor of his helmet to reveal sparkling blue eyes. Castiel’s eyes.

Dean threw a small wave, cheeks turning pink. He’d yet to text the librarian though it’s only been a day. What would he say? “Hey, it’s Dean, the awkward guy from the library.”? No thanks. He couldn’t greet the man due to the rumbling of both Dean’s car, Cas’ bike, and the volume of Dean’s music.

They sat there making awkward eye contact until a honk broke them from their shared trance. Castiel offered a lazy two-finger salute, lowered his visor, and took off. Dean blushed some more and took off for home. Dean had butterflies for the first time in a while.

The mechanic sat on his couch, chewing on his nail. He had both his phone and the receipt sitting in his lap, doing nothing about it. Should he text the librarian? The dude did give Dean his number so he must have wanted Dean to contact him. It was Sunday, so the library was closed.

On one hand, Dean didn’t really like texting too much, usually only when he was at work or when he couldn’t call someone. On the other hand, if he called Cas, he’d probably throw out a flirt that he couldn’t take back.

“Dude, oh my god.” Sam shoved back from the kitchen table, making his way to the living room. “I can smell the smoke from how hard you’re thinking. Just text him or I will.”

Dean let his head fall back onto the couch, rolling his eyes. “It’s not that easy, Sam.”

The younger brother snorted. “Not that easy? What the hell does that mean? I swear, sometimes you are so dense.” Sam plopped down on the couch beside Dean, making to snatch the paper from Dean, being unsuccessful. “You’re such a child. What’s the worst that could happen? I mean, really?”

“I dunno, Sammy.” Dean rubbed at his cheek, scratching his stubble. “He seems nice.”

Sam’s eye roll could basically be heard. “So, what you’re saying is that you think this could be more than a one night stand? Something you haven’t had in a while if I think about it.” The younger brother scratched his chin.

“Shuddup.” Dean muttered, unlocking his phone and programming the number into his contacts with a book emoji next to “Castiel”. He chewed on his lip, staring at the blank text screen. “Uh… what should I say?”

“I don’t know. Start with saying hi and tell him who you are.” Sam stood and made his way back to his table.

“You know you have your own room and office upstairs, right? You could easily go up there. And, I dunno, clear up the kitchen.” Dean mumbled, throwing one of the couch pillows toward his brother.

Sam caught the pillow, tossing it back to the living room. “Yeah but I don’t have a fridge in my room.” He sat, sipping from his lemonade.

Dean rolled his eyes, staring at the phone. Well, he was one step closer to texting the librarian, if that counts. He debated what to say for about ten more minutes before he started his text. The message may have been deleted and retyped a few times, but he wouldn’t admit it.

Dean: Hey Castiel, this is Dean. The Vonnegut guy

He sounded so stupid. Yeah, okay, maybe he remembered Vonnegut but still. Dean jiggled his knee, nervous. His phone buzzed.

Castiel: Hi Dean! Took you long enough. I for sure thought you looking at my ass was an invitation to get my number. Glad to see I wasn’t going crazy. (blushing smiley emoji)

Dean snorted. Not only was he caught at the red light, but he was caught at the library too. He smiled, typing away.

Dean: Nah man. Not crazy. Sorry for being a creep

Castiel: It’s only creepy if I didn’t like it. (wink emoji)

Castiel: So what are you up to?

Dean: tbh I was having a rough time just texting you.

Dean: Great now I sound even lamer

Castiel: You’re not lame, you’re cute.

Castiel: I don’t really like texting myself.

Dean: You could call…?

Dean’s phone stayed silent for a few moments, screen black in his hand. Oh man, he probably messed that up. So he made his way to the fridge and cracked open a beer, dragging from it. He knew coping with alcohol wasn’t the best thing to do but he learned it from his dad.

The phone in his pocket buzzed, causing Dean to choke on the beer in his mouth. With a look from Sam, Dean answered the phone. “Hello?” His voice was rough from the fuzzed drink.

A ruffle of clothing sounded on the other end of the line. “Hello, Dean.” The voice made Dean’s skin break out in goosebumps, remembering the man on his bike got Little Dean stirring.

“Heya, Cas.” Dean croaked out, waving away the kissy faces his brother was throwing toward him, making his way to his bedroom. He felt like a teenage girl. “What’s up?”

“Ooh, a nickname already. I like it.” Cas snickered. “I’m just lying in bed with my girl, lazy Sunday, you know?”

Uh, what? With his girl? Dean plopped down on his bed, forehead in his hand. “Oh, that’s… sorry to bug you when you’re with your girlfriend.”

A loud laugh sounded on the other end, dying down to a chuckle. “Oh, god. I’m sorry. No, I’m super gay, Dean. I meant my cat.” A few more chuckles left Castiel’s mouth.

“That’s a relief.” Dean breathed out, his cheeks turning pink. “Not that you’re gay, which is a plus, but that I’m not interrupting anything scandalous.” He cringed at his own words.

“A very big plus.” Cas’ voice was soft. “I like your car.”

A chuckle left Dean’s lips. “Yeah, she’s a beauty. Had her since my parents died. Just lucky I could fix her up after…” Dean cleared his throat. “You have a nice ride too.”

“Thanks. I like to live on just this side of safe.” Cas huffed. “I’d say we could race someday but I’d hate to cream you in that way.”

Little Dean was definitely interested in that sentence, twitching with interest. Dean snorted, laying back on the bed. “So what’s a lazy Sunday entail with you?”

“Usually a big bag of Chinese takeout and movies with little Rosemary here.” A small meow could be heard on the other end of the line. “We haven’t gotten up enough energy to call for the food yet.”

Dean hummed, rubbing his stomach. “That actually sounds freaking great. Now I’m gonna be thinking about Chinese food all night.”

Castiel hesitated for a moment, more fabric rustling. “You could get some Chinese and come join me for some movies.”

Thinking about it for a moment, Dean sat up and chewed his lips. “Yeah, I could do that.” His throat felt dry, butterflies going crazy.

“Sounds like a date, I’ll text you my address.” Castiel’s voice left him in a huff like he was relieved with Dean’s response.

Dean fidgeted in his car, staring at the front door of Castiel’s house. The place was… big. Like, McMansion big. How could a librarian live in a house like this? Dean double and triple checked the address in his messages and he got it right. Bracing himself, he grabbed the Chinese food and headed to the door, knocking.

What greeted him was the most weak-kneed sight he’s seen in so long. Castiel stood in a black tank top and fitted sweats, hair even more mussed and feet bare, glasses perched high on his nose. He smiled at Dean, nose ring winking in the light. “Hello, Dean.”

Handing the bag of food to Cas, Dean returned the smile. “Hi, Cas.” He shifted from foot to foot, rubbing the back of his neck. “I didn’t know what you liked so I got a bit of everything.” No, he wasn’t staring at the librarian’s surprisingly muscular arms, shut up.

“Sounds good. Smells even better.” The shorter man stepped back, gesturing for Dean to come in. They made their way to the living room where the couch was set up with tons of blankets and pillows. A real movie night.

Dean settled onto the couch while Cas got them plates and silverware, grabbing them a few beers to wash it all down. Rosemary was as sleek and black as Cas’ motorcycle and settled into Dean’s lap without any prompting. He smiled and scratched the little lady behind her ears, causing her to purr.

“She must see something good in you. Little Rosemary here was never so quick to warm up to someone.” Castiel settled himself onto the couch, handing Dean his food. They started chowing down, watching the movie _Rosemary’s Baby_, the cat’s namesake.

“I can never tired of that movie,” Dean mutters, shoving the last of his cold eggroll in his mouth. “The ending is always so awesome, no matter how many times I see it.”

Castiel had cleared the empty beer bottles and dirty plates. “I love it too. That’s why this pretty girl has the name she does. It got me through some tough times.” The man stopped to scratch at the cat’s chin.

“If I had a pet named after my coping mechanisms, they’d be named Jack Daniels or Jim Beam,” Dean muttered, lips lose from the beer.

The fingers scratching Rosemary stilled, Castiel eyeing Dean. He chewed his lip, resuming his scratches. “How about you pick a movie this time. Then we can make a fort.”

Dean snorted a laugh, jostling the cat. She twitched her tail and made her way over to Castiel’s lap. Snarky and sassy, just like Cas. He picked _Gothika_, one of his secret favorites, and crawled into the fort they built. Then he fell asleep halfway through, missing Cas’ reaction to the twist ending. A soft hand on his cheek woke him up and it was amazing.

“I’m sorry.” Dean rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “I’m not used to staying up this late anymore. I guess I’m getting old.”

Castiel hummed, standing and stretching. “Well, you’re a very hot old man.”

Dean blushed again, joining Cas. “You’re not so bad yourself, young man.” If he could hit himself, he would. That was not cringy at all, nope.

The librarian chuckled, his eyes sparkling. They made their way to the door, leaving a snoring Rosemary behind, and Dean slipped his boots back on. He really didn’t want to leave.

“I had a great time, Cas.” Dean’s words were breathed out, soft and almost silent.

A small smile warmed Cas’ face. “I did too, Dean.”

They stood there for a few moments in silence, eyes meeting, the only thing that could be heard was soft snores escaping the slumbering cat behind them.

Castiel stepped closer, hand grazing down Dean’s arm and slotting their fingers together, holding the taller man’s hand. “I’d like to kiss you.” He stepped a little closer. “If you’re amenable.”

“Yeah.” Dean rushed out in a low voice, taking his own step toward the shorter man. “Yes, I’m very amenable.”

Their breath ghosted together before their lips met. Fireworks didn’t go off and no sparks were in sight. But deep in the pits of their stomachs was something warm, rumbling to life, something that could grow in the future.

Their lips slotted and their tongues slid together, drawing nearly all the breath from Dean. He’d always been a slow and giving lover but his partners always wanted more, wanted to go faster or harder. Castiel took the kisses as he gave them, giving back his own soft and lazy kisses. He raised his free hand, caressing Castiel’s cheek. This was the best first kiss he’s ever has.

When the kiss ended, they rested their foreheads together, breath coming in puffs. Dean felt warm, his heart was full and his butterflies going nuts. A smile slipped onto his lips. “That was nice.”

Castiel laughed, pulling back. “I agree. I wish you didn’t have to go.”

“Me too. But I can text you at work tomorrow.” Dean mumbled, rubbing his thumb in circles on Cas’ hand. “I’d like to do this again. Maybe something a little more… official. I could even cook dinner.”

“I’d like that.” A blush spreads across Cas’ cheeks this time. “I look forward to it.”

As Dean headed home, he thought of Cas. Waking up at the ass crack of dawn didn’t seem so bad now that he had someone to tell about it. He’s actually kinda glad that Sam sent him to the library now. Maybe he’d thank Sam if this went somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the read!


	3. Better Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel joins Dean for a homemade meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, sorry. Loving smut is my weakness.

The pair talked on a daily basis. They either texted when they were at work or talked on the phone when they had time after getting home from work. Sometimes the conversations would veer closer to something private and sexual but something would stop them. An interruption from Sam or Rosemary’s demanding meows in the background.

The thing was, Dean wanted to be good for Castiel. He really did. He wanted to wait, be patient, and probably get tested before he went any further than kissing with the librarian. It’s been a few… partners since Dean’s been tested so he wanted to make sure. Maybe Castiel liked going bare when he had sexual relations. He’d consider some over the clothes groping before the results came back.

Castiel had agreed, both men wanting to be declared clean before they stuck their dangly bits anywhere near each other. Unsure of who’s going to stick what, where, it’s a good thing they’re waiting. Dean’s a switch, so he doesn’t mind what Castiel prefers. He supposes he’d wait to see what position the librarian leans toward before anything happened anyway.

Saturday comes and Dean’s sweating bullets. He had the potatoes baking in the oven, pie cooling on the counter, and the vegetables and steak on the stove. He knew Cas wasn’t a vegetarian due to the fact he ate the Chinese food but Dean wasn’t sure if he liked steak. He hoped the librarian would like it, he wanted to impress the man.

Cas was on his way and Dean felt like he was going to have a stroke. He’d changed his outfit – multiple times, I might add – and Sam was sent away from the house for the night because he made fun of Dean. He settled on a faded green Henley that Charlie said made his eyes pop and a rather fitted pair of jeans that had caught him a hookup or two. So he felt hot. Kind of. He was sweating if that counts.

He was also nervous about his house. It wasn’t as big as Castiel’s but it was still nice. He found out that it was family money that Cas got to buy the house with. And since Dean was a stress cleaner, the place was basically spotless and perfect, all of Sam’s books making their way to the office. A few nerdy posters were dotting the walls, a couple of pop figures, and his entire collection of Star Trek and Star Wars displayed in the living room. But Castiel wouldn’t make fun of him. Right..?

He lowered the heat on the oven and stove just to warm to keep the food from getting cold when a knock sounded at the door. Heart pumping and palms sweaty, Dean answered it.

Castiel stood there, black t-shirt, dark wash jeans, and a leather jacket. His glasses and nose ring flashing in the porch light, the entire package making Dean’s knees go weak. Fuck, was he sexy.

“Hiya, Cas.” Dean’s voice was thick so he cleared his throat, letting the shorter man into the house. “I hope you found the place okay.”

“Hello, Dean.” Castiel stopped just a few steps in, dragging Dean to him and kissing the mechanic. It only lasted a few seconds but it left both men short of breath. “I’ve been dreaming about that since Sunday.”

Dean hummed, leaning closer to Castiel trying to catch a kiss again. “Me too. Though I can’t tell you that’s where it stopped if I were being honest.”

Castiel laughed, holding up a bottle of wine between them, keeping Dean’s lips just out of reach. “It appears we both share that thought, then.” He inhaled deeply, humming. “Something smells good.”

“I hope you like it,” Dean mumbled, scuffing his socked toe on the hardwood floor.

A smooth hand caressed Dean’s cheek. “I’m sure it’ll be delicious.”

By the small moans leaving the librarian’s mouth, Dean thinks he liked it. Again, getting boners over the man doing something innocent or unknowingly was something that Dean had going for him with this man. They chatted casually through the meal, discussing hobbies and passions. The wine making both men warm and lose.

Apparently, Castiel liked to jog. First off, gross. Secondly, thank Voldemort for jogging because Castiel’s thighs were mouthwatering. If Dean could, he’d happily wrap the man’s legs around his head. Whether in pleasure or pain, he didn’t care at this point.

They sat when they were done eating, letting the food digest a little before they cut into the pie, sharing a few more glasses of wine. The conversation was comfortable and free-flowing. It didn’t feel forced, like with some people Dean tried to date before. So he was smiling like an idiot the whole time, being mirrored by Castiel doing essentially the same.

Dean cleared his throat, sitting up straighter. “Okay, Cas. I gonna have you pick a movie but first, I must ask you a very important question.” He tried to suppress a smile at Castiel’s serious look too. “Do you like pie?”

A snorted laugh scrunched up Castiel’s face, his eyes rolling. “Yes, Dean. I like pie.”

“Good. You passed the test!” Dean declared, standing and making his way to the pie. Instead of slicing them pieces of pie and place them on separate plates, Dean just grabbed the whole pie tin and two forks. Castiel gave him a look, eyes filled with laughter. “What?”

A laugh slipped out, breaking his composure. “Dean, you are absolutely ridiculous.” He made his way over to Dean, taking the forks. “I love it.”

Dean found himself having a chubby throughout the entire movie. The fact the Julia Roberts was playing a hooker that Richard Greer hired had nothing to do with it. He was able to watch Castiel laugh and scrunch up his nose or every time he took a bite of pie and licked his fork, it was memorizing.

A few times Cas had looked over and caught Dean staring, both men subsequently blushing and looking back to the tv. When the pie was all but gone, Castiel leaned his head onto Dean’s shoulder, getting comfortable. When lips played lightly on Dean’s neck, his chubby went to full force boner in no seconds flat.

Castiel didn’t seem to mind, tongue and teeth teasing at Dean’s flesh, drawing small moans from him. Just the sounds leaving the other man’s throat were making Cas’ pants a bit tight, though he didn’t mind. He broke contact to straddle Dean’s lap, moving his lips to lick into the mechanic’s mouth.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean moaned, grabbing hold of the librarian’s hips. The feeling of the twinning erections brushing together almost made him cream his pants like a 14-year-old. Their kisses grew heated, still slow and generous, but definitely hotter. Dean couldn’t wait to really get his hands on Cas.

The small cries leaving Castiel would have made him blush if he wasn’t enjoying himself so much. He ground himself down, cock twitching and precome smearing his briefs. “I can’t wait to get you inside of me.” He moaned especially loud when Dean attached himself to his neck. “I can’t wait to be inside of you too.”

“Fuck, fuck.” Dean breathed, tongue and teeth attacking Cas’ neck. If they ground against each other enough, maybe he could come in his pants. It’d been months since Dean slept with someone and about a week since he played with himself. He was ready to burst. “I want to touch you.” He murmured, pulling his shirt off.

Castiel nodded, pulling his own shirt free and tossing it behind the couch. “Yeah, yes please.” Their mouth met again, energy high. A keening noise left him when Dean pinched his nipples, tweaking and rolling them in his fingers.

“So responsive for me, baby.” The mechanic moaned, breathing becoming ragged. “Fuck, I want to jerk you off so bad.”

Hands fought to unbuckle both Dean’s and Cas’ pants, relieving some pressure from both of their cocks. Dean pulled Castiel’s cock free first, mouthwatering at the perfect cock in hand. He’d suck that cock so hard later. When he released his own cock, a low groan left Castiel’s mouth.

“Fuck, look at us.” Castiel’s breath was hot on Dean’s face. “Our cocks look so good together.”

Dean nodded, licking his palm and grabbing both of their dicks in hand, starting to jerk. Both men moaned, air puffing and combining, their faces close but lips not touching. His strokes were slow and steady, slowly building their orgasms up.

When Castiel started to thrust into Dean’s hand, he sped the pace, close to coming. He wanted to last longer, wanted to watch Cas come. He latched his lips to Cas’, tongues hot and sliding against each other.

Dean couldn’t stop the orgasm that hit him, the coil that was winding tight in his groin let loose and his cock pulsed, spilling onto them. He jerked them together a few more times before he became a bit too sensitive. Dean let his cock go, using his seed to jerk Cas faster.

“Oh god, please. Fuck, oh my god.” Castiel babbled, close to coming himself. “God, your hands are magic. Don’t stop.”

Obliging, Dean kept stroking, hand going faster and faster until he felt Cas’ cock stiffen, spilling his own mess into their laps. With breath hot and skin sweating, both men sat there for a while, letting their hearts settle.

Dean wanted more, he wanted to be able to do this for a long, long time. He wanted Castiel to want to do this for a long time. He wanted something official with Cas. Dean chuckled, forehead resting on Cas’ shoulder.

Breath huffing, Castiel sat back. “What’s so funny?”

Sitting back, Dean stared into Castiel’s eyes. “After coming on your cock, I was just thinking how much I wanted you to be my boyfriend but I don’t even know how old you are.”

Cas smiled wide, his glasses that had been knocked askew making his even more adorable. “You want to be my boyfriend?” He asked, eyes crinkling when Dean nodded yes, his cheeks turning red. He flung himself forward, lips brushing lips. “I’d love to be yours. And I’m twenty-six.”

“Jesus, I feel old,” Dean muttered, letting his head fall back onto the couch. “I’m thirty-two.”

“Nothing wrong with dating an older man.” Cas winked, planting one more kiss onto Dean’s cheek. “I’d love to cuddle you, Dean, but I think we need to clean up a little.”

Both men cringed when they got up, dried and cold come feeling disgusting. They showered together, laughing and keeping their hands to themselves -mostly. When they fell into bed, both men wearing Dean’s boxers, they felt content. Dean pulled Castiel into his chest, playing big spoon. Maybe this was going to be better than he thought.


	4. Morning Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets all warm and fuzzy waking up with Cas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause. My internet company sucks so I've been without for almost two weeks and on top of that I got sick. Here's what I have right now. Sorry it's so short guys.

Dean woke up warm and comfortable but with a face full of hair. His boyfriend’s hair. If you asked Dean if he blushed at those words, he’d say no because you’re wrong and Dean doesn’t blush. Except when he does. Because Castiel is his _boyfriend._ So much for taking things slow. He smiled, snuggling in deeper with Cas for a few minutes before his bladder gave him other ideas. The sun was luckily being blocked out by his blackout curtains on his jaunt to the restroom. 

After taking care of business, Dean started the coffee maker and set about making breakfast. Eggs, hash browns, toast, and unfortunately Sam’s turkey bacon because Sam won’t let Dean get real bacon too often. He sipped on his first mug of sweet, sweet caffeine while he cooked and plated the food, refilling his own mug and a new mug for Cas.

He set the table, making his way back to his room. For a moment, Dean stood there just looking at the man in his bed. Cas had the blanket pulled up to his chin, snuggled deep into the mattress. It was a good sight.

Dean crawled into the bed, running his hand through Castiel’s hair and over his cheek. When Cas barely reacted, Dean pulled the blanket down a bit. “Wakey, wakey sleepy head.”

Castiel grunted, reaching to pull the blanket back up but failing when Dean wouldn’t let go. A whine escaped him, a pout forming on his lips. His eyes were still firmly pressed closed.

“You gotta wake up to get your breakfast, sleeping beauty. I also made coffee.” Dean soothed, pulling the blanket even further from the sleeping man. He chuckled when Castiel cracked one eye open.

“Did someone say coffee?” Cas’ voice was deep with sleep.

Watching Castiel drink his first cup of coffee for the day was a real sight to Dean. His glasses were carelessly slipped on, his hair was messier than ever, and his hands wrapped around a steaming mug. It was something he wanted to see again, and not just once. It was such an amazing sight to behold.

He’d luckily convinced Cas to slip a shirt on before they started eating because Sam came home, looking ruffled and tired.

“You look like you slept in a dumpster.” Dean pointed out, sipping at his coffee. “Where did you even go?”

Sam scowled at his brother, swooping in to take some bacon from his plate. “Just at a friend’s place. His couch is awful. Hey, Cas.”

“Hello, Sam.” Castiel’s voice was still deep. Dean loved it.

Dean’s brows drew together, looking between the two men. “On first-name basis with your librarian, Sam?”

“No, Dean.” Sam rolled his eyes. “This is Gabe’s cousin. You know, my boss.”

This beautiful creature in front of him was related to…_ Gabe?_ “Uh, how did you guys come from the same family?”

Castiel smiled, his nose scrunching up, making Dean’s heart flutter. “If you get to know me better, you’ll find out we’re not too different.”

A skeptical look crossed Dean’s face. He really hoped that Cas wasn’t anything like Gabe but he guesses he would have to stick around to see. He didn’t mind.

Sam finally went to his office to spend some time with his books after stealing some of Dean’s breakfast, taking the entire pitcher of lemonade this time, and Cas stuck around for a while longer. Dean convinced him to watch an episode of Doctor Sexy, both being secret fans.

“It’s not all looks, baby. I mean, look at those cowboy boots.” Dean pointed out after Cas claimed Dean liked the show only for the hot guys. “Just because Doctor Sexy and everyone else is hot, doesn’t mean I can’t enjoy a little cowboy boot backroom action. I mean, the plot.”

Cas just rolled his eyes, throwing his legs over Dean’s to get comfortable. “Does this mean I need to buy cowboy boots?”

Dean laughed, head was thrown back and eyes shut. “If only you get some ass-less chaps to go with them, then I wouldn’t be mad.”

“That’s something to think about,” Cas smirked, eyeing Dean. “Are you picturing me in chaps and boots now?”

“Well, now I am.” Dean palmed his hardening cock, willing his erection to subside. All he could think about was all of the ways he could fuck and suck and lick Cas now. He was just getting even harder. “That was fucking rude.”

Cas just smiled. “I’d suck you off right now if I could.” He got up on his knees, looking at Dean’s hand. “I could settle for watching you touch yourself.”

A small moan escaped Dean’s lips, eyes glued to Cas’. He started to rub his cock as best he could through his boxers, precome moistening the fabric. He licked his lips, preparing to pull his boxers down when a door opening down the hall startled both men. Oh yeah, Sam was home.

Cas leaned forward, kissing Dean softly. “Maybe next time we can go to my place.” He winked and sat back, throwing a blanket over both himself and Dean, covering their modesty. “Maybe we’ll both have gotten our results by then.” Dean couldn’t wait.

Dean got his test results back on Tuesday and wasn’t able to do much about it other than the fact than look at them and tell Cas. Of course, the librarian was happy about it, the thoughts of blow jobs filling his head while they were slow at work.

So Dean waited and bided his time thinking about Cas, talking to Cas, talking about Cas. It was kind of gross and Sam wholeheartedly agreed by the way he rolled his eyes every time Dean brought him up. Dean would be disgusted with himself too but he honestly felt pretty happy. Before the librarian took over his thoughts, he mainly thought of things he shouldn’t’ spiraling down until he’d get home and crack open a few too many alcoholic beverages.

Wanting to be good for Cas, Dean made a silent goal of only drink when he was with someone. Wallowing in his own mental mess and beer stench wasn’t something he wanted anymore, it wasn’t something he wanted to give Cas if they had a future together. He wanted to give Cas stable and less messy. He wanted Cas to be able to love him… yeah, love, what of it? Dean needed love too.

Thursday night rolls around, Dean’s hankering for a beer he doesn’t have after some dickwad claimed Dean didn’t fix his car properly (he did), and he was missing Cas. He got home and Sam was gone but Cas was probably in bed so he was just sitting there, in the silence, staring at the wall. He thought that throwing all of his alcohol away would be better but instead of being drunk and bored, he was just bored.

A ping from his pocket drew Dean out of his tune out. Surprisingly it was Cas.

Castiel: Ticking down the hours until tomorrow.

Attached was a picture of his own test results, all reading negative. Something sparked inside of Dean. Both men were clean which meant for the next seventeen hours, Dean was going to be dreaming of Cas’ lips wrapped around his cock, Cas’ cock in his own mouth. Maybe both at the same time. Someone fucking the other person. It was going to drive Dean mad.

The next seventeen hours were going to be torture.


End file.
